


A Walk in The Park

by dyedeastereggs



Category: The Littlest Pet Shop
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyedeastereggs/pseuds/dyedeastereggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place a day after "It's a Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy World". Blythe meets a certain someone while enjoying a little downtime in Downtown City Park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in The Park

Blythe Baxter was taking a leisurely stroll through Downtown City Park. As she was walking, Blythe took note of everyone else around her going about their own activities. Whether it was playing with their beloved pets, having a picnic under the clear blue skies or simply walking along their own way as she was doing; the citizens of Downtown City were all making the most of whatever free time they had.

Blythe’s own musings were cut short when a familiar voice called out to her, “Hey, Blythe!” She turned and saw Josh Sharp: a classmate of hers who she had a major crush on, coming towards her.

“Oh, hey Josh!” Blythe replied, “What are you doing here at the park today?”

“Well my band and I usually play here every other Saturday,” Josh told her, “I’m on my way to meet them for a gig we have soon.”

“In that case…” Blythe began as she and Josh started walking together, “I hope you don’t mind if I stay a while to watch you perform.”

“Of course I don’t mind!” Josh assured her with a smile. The two teenagers continued on their way in silence for a moment before Josh spoke again – there was something he had been meaning to ask Blythe, after all, “So Blythe, did you ever manage to find your mother’s journal? I know it didn’t turn up in our search yesterday but-“

“Oh don’t worry, I did find it!” Blythe interjected, “…Or rather, a friend of mine found it and gave it back to me.” Josh certainly did _not_ need to know that this “friend” of hers was a small blue mongoose.

“That’s good to know…” Josh regretted that their attempt to find the journal yielded no positive results, and was relieved that this “friend” – whoever they were – was able to do so. Regardless, he still had to choose his next words carefully, “So your mom must really mean a lot to you, huh Blythe?”

As much as she was expecting him to ask her that, the question still caught Blythe off-guard, “Well of course she does!” Blythe declared before fixing a sullen glare at the pavement she was walking on, “It’s funny though, my mother… passed away when I was still really young, so I never had the chance to get to know her as well as I probably could have.” Blythe’s expression brightened as she looked back at Josh, “But whenever I read her journal, I feel like I can understand the kind of person she was, the experiences she had, and even how much I have in common with her,” Blythe was not expecting him to fully understand the latter part, “Like I said yesterday: reading even a page from my mom’s journal makes me happy, especially when I’m feeling down.”

Josh saw how much happier Blythe looked after confiding such personal sentiments to him and wanted to return the favour in some way, “You know, Blythe, I forgot to mention one more thing that makes me happy…”

“Really? What is it?” Blythe wanted to know.

“Knowing that you’re happy,” Josh noticed that Blythe’s pace came to a sudden halt after hearing him say that, and he immediately worried that he may have overstepped some unspoken boundary between the two of them, “Wait! What I meant was that-“

"Don’t worry Josh,” Blythe cut him off again as she caught back up with him, “I know exactly what you mean, and I think it’s really sweet that you care about me so much,” she smiled and took Josh’s hands in her own, so as to further assure her crush that his kind words did not offend her in any way.

“That’s a relief…” Josh managed to say before his cell phone started ringing. Blythe let one of his hands go so he could answer it. ”Hello?” Josh received what Blythe could tell was an earful from whoever was calling him, “Oh of course I didn’t forget, I’m actually almost there!” Josh tried to pacify the angry voice, only to be met with more yelling. After the caller finally hung up, Josh removed the device from his ear and turned sheepishly to Blythe, “So I _really_ need to go now…”

“It’s alright, Josh,” Blythe reassured him as she reluctantly released his other hand, “We can always talk later. Besides, I _did_ want to stay for your show, remember?”

“Oh, that’s right,” Josh recalled Blythe saying that, “Anyway, see you later!” He waved at Blythe and ran off, not wanting to keep his bandmates waiting any longer.

Blythe waved back and went to find a place where she could listen to Josh and his band. She soon found herself thinking back to what Josh had said to her: knowing she was happy made him feel happy. Blythe could barely contain her joy when she first heard him say that. Josh might not have declared that he liked her (as much as she liked him, anyways) but there was no denying that Blythe meant a lot to him.

“ _Someday…_ ” Blythe thought to herself, “ _I’ll tell Josh how I really feel about him._ ”

Not that she was in any hurry, though.


End file.
